soylunafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Luna Valente
Luna es feliz arriba de sus patines. Al igual que cualquier chica de su edad vive con su familia, va al colegio y tiene su grupo de amigos. Además, tiene un trabajo como repartidora en un restaurante de comidas rápidas. Ella pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo patinando a orillas del mar de su querida ciudad, escuchando las canciones que le compone su mejor amigo Simón. Pero su vida da un vuelco inesperado cuando sus padres reciben una propuesta imposible de rechazar. De la noche a la mañana, la familia Valente debe dejar su querido hogar en México y mudarse a Argentina. Luna debe adaptarse a una nueva vida, nuevos amigos y un nuevo colegio, donde se encuentra con un mundo de lujos y élite que poco tiene que ver con ella. Luna se refugia en sus patines y gracias a ellos descubre una pista de patinaje que le ofrece un nuevo universo sobre ruedas. Durante esta nueva etapa en la vida de Luna reflorecerá su pasión por el patinaje y el baile, encontrando en el camino nuevos amigos, el amor y su verdadera identidad. Es la mejor del mundo y del planeta osea esto está padrisimo neta espero que les guste Personalidad Luna valente es muy alegre siempre va feliz de la vida ella le ve el lado bueno alas cosas de la vida es una buena chica se interesa por los demas. Luna la mejor seria del mundo y del planeta. History Season 1 'Part 1' Luna lives in Cancún, Mexico, with her parents Miguel and Mónica. She enjoys her life, friends, and hobbies in Cancún. Her world is turned upside down when her family moves to Buenos Aires, Argentina. When the series starts Luna has a job at Foodger Wheels, where she works as a delivery girl, with her best friend Simón. She has a dream one night where she is dancing and skating at Jam & Roller, a skating rink she has never seen or heard of before. Luna is waken up by her mom, who she then tells about her dream. Luna then heads off to work on her skates. Luna is late to work and is yelled at by her boss, but Simón makes her laugh by making faces behind the boss. When she is inside she tells Simón about her dream, until the boss yells at them. He tells her it sounds more like a movie than a dream. Luna has to make a test delivery and comes back within great time, leading to a short celebration. When Ámbar Smith makes an order, Luna has to skate to the Benson's to deliverer her food. On her way she bumps into Matteo, Ámbar's boyfriend, who flirts with her. Luna deliverers Ámbar's food poolside, but spills hot chocolate on Ámbar's clothes after noticing Matteo at her house. Luna trys to rush out, but her skate gets caught on Ámbar's leg and she falls into the pool. Matteo jumps in and pulls her out of the pool, but she loses her moon necklace in the process. When she dries off, her parents, who are working at the mansion, inform her they were given a job offer in Buenos Aires from Ms. Benson. Luna goes back to work, but her boss is displeased. After work she tells Simón she is moving, Simón comforts hers and tells her it is an opportunity. In Buenos Aires, Luna goes out skating and finds Jam & Roller, the rink from her dreams. She imagines her self dancing again as she watches the people skate. She meets Nico, who gives her passes to skate. She bumps into Matteo, who tries to flirt with her again. She gets home late and after a scolding by her parents, talks to Simón. He sings a couple of lines from "Valiente" to her, a song he wrote using the melody from Luna's dream. The next day she returns to the rink. Luna sees Ámbar skating and dancing and tries to join in, but annoys Ámbar instead. When she tries to prove she can really skate, she makes a fool out of herself by tripping and falling. When she notices the rink is hiring, she looks for Nico and after a quick conversation with Delfina and Jazmín, meets Nina. Nina tells her about her love and fear of skating. Luna finally finds Nico, and Luna is introduced to Nico's boss Tamara. Luna's skating abilities are tested, but she trips and falls because her wheels were loosened by Ámbar while she wasn't looking. Meanwhile an old sick man remembers dropping off a young Luna on the doorsteps of an orphanage. There was a fire, killing her biological parents, where she was the sole survivor. After falling, she asks Tamara if she can use her own skates and aces the test. Tamara offers her the job. When she gets home, her parents are angry since she went back to the skating rink, and they tell her she can't go back. Luna goes to her room and calls Simón, but their call gets cut short when Simón's boss yells at him for being on the phone. The following morning, Miguel drives Luna and Ámbar to Blake South College for Luna's first day of school. Matteo runs into Luna and makes her drop all of her stuff. She gets lost and is happy to find Nina, who is also running late. They arrive to class late together, and find a seat in front of Jim and Yam. Luna gets confused in class and has trouble understanding the math lesson. After class she sees Matteo, and tells Nina about her thing with him, but Nina has to run off because she left her book in math class, leaving Luna alone with Matteo. Matteo asks Luna about her first day at school, but is interrupted when Ámbar comes into the room. Ámbar tells Luna that she and Matteo are going to Jam & Roller, and asks if she wants to come, already knowing that she can't. Nina returns as Ámbar and Matteo leave, and takes Luna outside. In the courtyard, she sees Jim and Yam dancing and compliments them. Jim and Yam recognize her from class and properly introduce themselves. Nina tells Luna that the girls are preparing for "Open Music." Jim and Yam say goodbye and Luna walks off with Nina. They talk about singing and skating until Ana comes to pick up Nina. Luna walks home and comes in through the main door, once inside Amanda warns her not to use the main door again. Amanda also gives Luna her moon necklace, which she had forgotten to put on. She has a conversation with Sharon, who seems to be quite mad at her as well. Afterwards, Amanda signals for Luna to run off. Luna tries to use the house phones but Sharon finds her and yells at her again, telling her not to use the house phone again. The phone rings and she picks it up, the person on the phone asks for Sol Benson. Sharon tells her to give her the phone and to go somewhere else. This summary is incomplete. 'Part 2 ' TBA Relationships Friends Simón Álvarez Best Friends/Ex-boyfriend See: Lumón Simón and Luna have known each other since they were little. They make a great duo, since they competed together in the Jam & Roller skating competition. Without knowing that Simón likes her, Luna acts like a typical best friend. Luna may secretly return his affections. Luna cares deeply about him, just like he cares about her too. In Season 1/Episode 28, Simón and Luna almost shared a kiss. When Simón started dating Daniela, Luna was jealous and Nina asked her if it was because she liked him. Nina Simonetti Best Friends See: Lunina '' Luna first ran into Nina in the locker room in Jam & Roller and they started talking. They became very good friends as they got to know each other. In Season 1/Episode 11, Nina got Luna out of the room she was locked into by Ámbar. Luna is one of the few people who know that Nina is FelicityForNow. Enemigos Ámbar Smith Rivales ''Ver: Lunbar '' 'thumb|left' Cuando los padres de Luna aceptan los empleos en Buenos Aires, Luna y Ámbar comienzan a vivir en la misma casa. Las dos chicas comienzan inmediatamente con el pie equivocado. En la Temporada 1/Capitulo 5, Ámbar besó a Matteo en el escenario, lo que hizo a Luna celosa. Ámbar también es celoso de Luna y su relación con su familia. Ella quiere Luna falle en todo, especialmente en el patinaje. Se demostró que Ámbar quiere robar el centro de atención de Luna. Y así, Ámbar es celosa de la relación de Luna con sus padres. Romances Matteo Balsano Novio ''Ver: Lutteo thumb Luna y Mateo se conocieron en Cancún, cuando Luna se tropieza accidentalmente con él. Luna no le gusta tener a Matteo coquetear con ella. Pero sin conocer su enamorado en secreto de ella, Luna se preocupa por Matteo, al igual que él se preocupa por ella. Pero Matteo no quiere que nadie lo note. En Teporada 1/Capitulo 12, Matteo almost kissed Luna, after she accidently poured some juice on his t-shirt. After, he returned the favour and with a straw, he poured some on her face. In Season 1/Episode 28, they hugged for the first time. In Season 1/Episode 30, Luna had a dream about kissing Matteo. They are also going to play Romeo and Juliet in a play for their drama class. Luna finds out about the bet that Gastón and Matteo made and she becomes mad at Matteo so he writes a song called "Siento" dedicado a ella mostrando sus sentimientos por ella. Ellos comparten su primer beso en Temporada 1/Capitulo 40. Galería Luna (12).png Luna (11).png Luna (9).png Luna (8).png Luna (7).png Luna (10).png Luna (14).jpg Luna (15).jpg Luna (16).jpg Luna(9).jpg Luna(3).jpg Luna (1).png Luna.jpg Luna(1).jpg Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Estudiantes Categoría:Te amo Categoría:Amor de mi vida Categoría:Inspiracion Categoría:Chica delivery Categoría:Chico Fresa Categoría:Fab and Chic